


Cindy's Twilestia Rapefic [WIP 3-12-17]

by flutterpony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Guilt, Unicorn Twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpony/pseuds/flutterpony





	

Being stuck with an unwanted appendage made walking about difficult. Princess Celestia's accidental schlong had to remain as inconspicuous as possible while she fought against hormones and struggled to work out the counterspell. Fortunately, her hottest -- Celestia scolded herself for the subconscious slip. Her most *faithful* student -- she couldn't help but shudder needily at the implications -- didn't usually take notice of ponies' genitals, and gave no thought to the way Celestia only remained against the floor. Her shaft drooled a little into the soft coat of her belly while she looked longingly at her pupil and blushed.

"But why did the griffon factions care to take each others' females during their wars?" Twilight inquired innocently... so innocently.

The princess's heart stopped for half a second. Yes, she knew what she wanted, and fantasy was all well and good, but she could never... "Rape." As soon as she'd said it, Celestia's mouth snapped shut and she stiffened, as though caught sneaking moon pies from her little sister's stash. She hadn't meant to be so blunt, but her mind was elsewhere.

As Celestia opened her mouth to excuse herself and explain, Twilight was visibly taken aback. "I -- Oh!" Twilight interjected before her mentor could say anything. "I guess, I should have guessed .... That is ... something aggressive animals ... do." the purple unicorn finished awkwardly. "I mean, I had thought maybe there was some strategic advantage." Twilight's laugh trailed off at the look in her teacher's eye.

"Th--that's okay, Twilight. I wouldn't expect you to assume that, and I'm sorry I was so indelicate." Her little pony wouldn't hold it against her, she knew. Celestia thought, maybe, she wouldn't hold much worse against her, but shook the thought from her head, or at least tried.

"No! It's okay!" Twilight beamed at the princess, then sighed. "The pursuit of knowledge can sometimes be a little ... shocking, but I promise, I can take it all!" Twilight aimed to impress, but her teacher only seemed uncomfortable.

Maybe if she could just be close to her, thought the princess, that would be enough to stave off the worst of what she was feeling and thinking. "I'm very proud to call you my student, Twilight," Celestia indulged. "Would you mind if, maybe we shared a look at the text you've been studying?" Celestia raised a hoof from where it rested and gestured beside her with a smile and a tilt of her head.

Twilight gleefully levitated the book from her desk nearby to set it in front of the resplendent mare, and joined her, sides touching, like they'd done since she was just a little filly. This time it wasn't in Twilight's Canterlot study, however, but in her own bedroom in Ponyville. As was common, Twilight felt her mentor rest a cheek on her head softly, a small sign of affection. This time, the princess lingered, however. The thought crossed Twilight's mind that maybe her teacher enjoyed a more homey environment from time to time, but didn't think much more of it, and, while Twilight opened up the book to the page in question, Celestia inhaled the scent of the little mare's mane.

"Right here is where it talks about the abductions." Twilight considered what she'd read in light of the new information. Speaking of, I don't suppose that, if the females were ... r--raped, they could have just left them there, could they?"

Celestia listened, and allowed herself a dazed grin at her current fantasy as long as Twilight couldn't see her expression. "If they had left them, the young that they might have born would have been killed," the wise mare explained. "Instead of allowing their lives to be taken, they trained the young to join them or raised them to bear more young once they were old enough, so, in a way, you were right. There was a strategic advantage to taking their grifonnesses." Celestia swallowed. "They even took their female young to that end."

"Really?! I-it's not what I expected, but ... that makes sense, I suppose." Twilight could feel a soft trembling from her teacher beside her. "Th--they... didn't rape the young, did they? I mean, they couldn' bear them any young if they weren't past coming of age, anyway."

It was then that Celestia realized not only that the urges weren't becoming any weaker with her pupil's contact, but the urges hitting her now had strengthened to such a degree that she burned for any way to satisfy them. Celestia's mind raced, thinking of how she could broach the suject of her need to Twilight. Surely, "faithful" student that Twilight was, she would want to end the agony, even if it meant giving the ruler of their land her most precious prize.

"Yes, Twilight." Sorrow filled the princess's voice, but not for the reason Twilight thought. "Sometimes ... sometimes even the powerful feel they need to take power from others in such a way ... for indulgence or satisfaction." Celestia's voice trembled on the last word, and Twilight looked up, her eyes sparkling at her mentor. What the small purple mare heard next stunned her, however. "Would you be able to forgive, if it were ... somepony like me who did it?"

Twilight replayed what she'd just been asked in her head a couple of times to be sure she'd heard right. "Y--you mean, if it was you who raped little foals?" Twilight's mouth hung agape and, for once, she looked up at her mentor with doubt plastered across her face. The seriousness and pain in Princess Celestia's features answered her without a word. "No!" Twilight wouldn't believe what she was thinking at that moment, that her ruler could be so base and cruel. "I -- I mean," -- this had to just be a test Twilight decided, albeit one she'd never seen coming -- "yes!" Twilight would stay faithful through it. "I would forgive you."

"Then, I need to ask you something," Cellestia responded. "It's something that will shock you, I'll warn, but ..." Celestia's spine trembled again in anticipation. "I need something from you. You see ...," Celestia grimaced momentarily as her member throbbed, "I don't hold any of the grudges that the griffons held, but I have been stricken." The princess rose to her hooves, allowing her cock to hang freely for Twilight to see, though Twilight failed to notice it as well as the damp spot on her wooden bedroom floor. Twilight rose as well, preparing to hear her princess's request.

"Sometimes, even for me ... magic backfires. In this case --" Celestia raised a hoof to twilight's delicate shoulders just in case, too desperate to risk letting her leave "-- It has left me feeling -- rather ... in *need* of ... you."

"I'm ... not sure I understand, Princess, but anything I can do! Anything at all! But still, I don't know how this relates to --"

Celestia cut her off, her need too exigent to explain. Instead, the regal mare shifted Twilight's entire body telekinetically to face her, then, her hoof still in place on twilight's shoulder, Celestia let her weight rest on the little unicorn to lift herself up and display the engourged member directly in front of Twilight's muzzle.

Celestia panted for the exertion required to hold back, and decided that only magic could have made her as desperate as she was then. She was past the point of return. "Twilight."

The little pony's eye's popped, shocked, and she attempted to back away, but the magical hold of her princess wouldn't let her.

"Lick it, Twilight ... or else, I'm afraid ... you see ... the magic I'm under is so powerful .... if you don't, then it will have to go in dry."

"Ahh~" Twilight could barely squeak her shocked objection.

Trying to protect Twilight from a worse fate, Celestia pressed her little pony magically forward, offering her the flare of her member, practically shoving it at her.

Fear took hold of Twilight, her teeth clenched tight, and her breathing became heavy with panic, but her teacher pressed forward regardless, and preejaculate spurted at her face, across her muzzle and over one of her eyes. The barest hint of moisture from twilight's lips spread across the tip of Celestia's cock, doing almost nothing to wet it, but more pre-ejaculate spurted past her lips, across her teeth.

It was too much for Celestia. She needed her now. With her attempt at wetting her member failed, she now felt she truly had no choice. It was a mere second before Celestia turned her victim to face forward, magically lifted her tip to her small, tight, unspoiled marehood, and, all at once, Princess Celestia gripped the faithful little mare by both shoulders again, leaned forcefully, and shoved hard into her pupil's pussy.

Finally as deep inside as she could possibly go, Celestia grunted and moaned.

Having held back for so long already, the larger pony's cum shot abundantly in long spurts, forcing into her little pony's uterus and creaming her walls thickly.

The shocked unicorn's distant horror was completely disregarded by the needy princess, but, as cum pumped into her and began to leak from her painfully stretched opening, Twilight gasped at the heat and began to sob.

"N-noo-hoo!!" Twilight wailed. "Wh-!" she gasped as Celestia abruptly pounded her cervix. "Wha-aah-hy-hee!"

"Ahh!" Celestia, face colored with her heat, struggled as she sprayed still more into her little servant. "I'm ... S-sorryy! ... Twilight!" Her body felt anything but sorry. "N-nhh! -- Need more!"

The overwhelming strength of her orgasm astonished the bright ageless mare, but, to her even greater astonishment, her need didn't abate.

Celestia lusted still while pounding her protegee, her Twilight, and, though she couldn't see it, Celestia yearned and imagined filling her little mare's womb beyond full. She needed her magically voluminous spooge to stick and clog the spoiled mare beneath her until Twilight was distended, pregnant with her unwillingly received seed.

"Please, stop! Puh-leeh-hee-heease!" Twilight wished it would be over.

"Fuhh-Forgive me!" Celestia began to lose herself to the pleasure and need. "Slut!" Aggression unexpectedly ripped through her voice.

Celestia panicked against her loss of control, tried to pull herself back, but failed. "N-no!" Celestia growled and telekinetically whipped Twilight out from under her. Mid air, Twilight felt the smallest relief at her princess's huge cock leaving her finally, but only briefly as the magic holding her slammed Twilight on her back agains the wood floor.

"I need to fill you!" Celestia snarled and shoved ruthlessly back into her pupil's agonized cunt, no longer dry at all, but still incapable of comfortably fitting her.

Twilight gasped and bawled under the torment of her rapist, powerless.

"You're a shit! A simpleton who doesn't comprehend and doesn't obey when her Princess needs her services!" Celestia pumped and spurted more, to her hearts desire, and Twilight developed a subtle bulge.

"You couldn't ...," Celestia panted, "infer the most basic ... of animal needs, so ... I'm showing you now! Moron!!"

The insult was fake, but sounded real enough to make Twilight believe and misery deepen in her eyes to the white mare's delight, before Celestia lit her horn and grasped Twilight by her clit to twist it hard.


End file.
